Intertwined
by DelenainLoVe
Summary: When Elena, the college's new dean's daughter, oversees Damon, the college's bad boy sleeping with a professor, she agrees to keep quiet… for a price. He'd get her in all the hot parties & help her unleash her wild side. How far will Damon go to cover his mistakes? How far will Elena go to get "educated" under her dad's nose? And will they fall in love along the way? AU/AH.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****Just an FYI, I know this is short but I assure you that normal chapters will have more meat. I am going to try to update once a week, don't hold me to that though.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a Vampire Diaries/Delena fanfic so please bear with me. Now this story is going to be told from Damon's POV, but I'm a girl so I apologize beforehand if the guys come off a bit… feminine.**

**Before we begin I want to send a special thank you to Shany for dealing with my special kind of crazy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

How did my life come to this?

This is the only thought running through my head as I lie here, lazily draped across the black, leather couch in my room. With my hair in disarray, my facial hair stubbled from lack of shaving, I just lie here, completely still in a wrinkled black t-shirt and a pair of black, silk boxers (I don't even know or care where my pants have gone). Staring off into space, my eyes hazy with drink won't close because every time they do bittersweet moments from the past six months replay like a movie behind my eyelids, my head won't shut off, trying desperately to pinpoint the moment everything went to hell. I have not moved except to use the toilet and to get more alcohol from the bar cart in the corner.

The usually pristine room is now a mess after my version of a therapy session two days ago; fragments of furniture and various broken nicknacks litter the carpeted floor, the bed is a rumpled mess, covers strewn haphazardly, books, loose papers, and DVDs torn from the desk and shelves lay discarded, amongst empty bottles.

The nearly empty bottle of Maker's is clutched in my fist as I realize that I'm alone.

All alone.

Have been for days, thank god for being the head of this fraternity and my own private bathroom because the last thing I want right now is to deal with people.

Maybe I've been alone forever, or at least since my mom died when I was ten. My heart shattered that day and I vowed to harden my heart from that day forward. I did. Random sex and heavy booze became my focus. The only reason I am in college is my father's money, and easy access to a seemingly endless line of babes and a party every night, the few buddies I have here are my frat brothers and their friendship is based more on convenience than anything else. I only had one soft spot, my pride and joy, my baby… my blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible.

Well, that's gone now too, but I'll get to that later.

The real reason my room is a disaster, I'm a disaster, my life is a disaster is the reason behind most great and tragic things in life. A girl. Because of one girl. But this story isn't just about any girl, this girl was forbidden. Not just a forbidden girl, but THE forbidden girl.

And I just had to have her.

* * *

**A/N: ****So thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't that terrible… but it's just the beginning. Regardless, please leave a review!**

**If you want to contact me for anything I'm on Twitter XDelenainLoVe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Wow! You guys are so incredible, I posted the Prologue and not even five minutes later I started getting reviews, so thank you so much. They really do mean so much to me.**

**A bit of shameless promotion right here, I made a TVD/Delena community a few months ago and still no one has subscribed. I don't understand… so if anybody cares the link is on my profile.**

**So I might have lied, this story is not just going to be Damon's POV, I have decided that third person works better for me so that's what I'm gonna do.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Six months earlier_

"This has been the best rush week."

"This year's pledges sure do know how to work." Alaric and Elijah chuckle as they walk into the head's suite, also known as Damon's bedroom. Alaric pulls out the desk chair and straddles it backwards, and Elijah lazily falls across the king sized bed. Both face Damon with the air of over privileged princes, while purposefully ignoring the freshman pledge currently unpacking the last of Damon's things.

The leader himself does not say or do anything to acknowledge his "friends'" arrival, he just sits on his throne, the reclining chair, watching his "mover" work with a critical eye and a carefully controlled air of boredom.

After about thirty seconds of silence, Elijah chooses to speak up and greet Damon, instead of waiting for Damon to greet them. "Hey Damon."

"Hey boys, what's up?" Damon shifts a little in his chair, not in the mood for small talk, especially not as he watches this insignificant boy touch his stuff. Thank goodness, all of this stuff is just meaningless things, and this kid, nobody besides him actually, was nowhere near his only loved possession, his beloved camero.

"Not much. We just finished unpacking," Elijah answers timidly, knowing that Damon is not happy from his tone and body language after three years of being crow brothers. Their fraternity was called Alpha Chi Rho and their symbol was ΑΧΡ, but their nickname was simply a crow.

"You ready for tonight's last night festivities?" Alaric asks with a lascivious grin.

Damon lets out an unexpected, unrestrained burst of laughter. "Hell yeah! I got a grand in singles today. The bank teller looked at me like she thought I was on drugs."

All of a sudden, there is a loud crash and the three boys whip their heads toward the noise, to see the busted desk lamp surrounding the pledge's feet.

Damon's face quickly contorts with rage as he jumps to his feet. "You are useless! Get the hell out, you fresh piece of trash!"

"I… I… it was a mistake, I… "

Damon's face is flushed now, at this boy's nerve to speak up right now. He takes a step forward and grabs the smaller boy by the collar, pushing the pledge towards the door as he barks out, "I said, get the fuck out of here!"

The boy drops his head and scuttles to the open door but before he can cross the threshold Damon asks, "What's your name, pledge?!"

"It's… it's Ma… "

Damon interrupts him again, beyond frustrated now, "You know what? Don't tell me. I don't care. Just go!"

Once the boy leaves, Damon walks over and slams the door shut behind him, before heading straight for the bar cart in the corner and pouring himself a glass of bourbon, then taking his seat again. During that entire exchange Alaric and Elijah kept quiet, not daring to cross Damon when he was worked up.

They sit a minute in tense silence, while Damon sips his drink. Eventually Elijah can not stand it anymore and blurts, "Classes start tomorrow."

"I overheard some of the guys in the other fraternity houses talking about some new, hot, young Economics teacher," Alaric chimes in, trying to get Damon's mind back to a better place.

"I saw her yesterday walking across campus," Damon says, joining in on the conversation at last, his interest finally peaked by talk of a new conquest. Their traditional bet was yet to be set, but not for long. "Those mile-long legs wrapped around my waste…" he broke off, lost in fantasy.

The other two boys smirk as they see their head start on their new annual bet. "I bet she likes it rough," all three laugh at that crude statement.

"I also hear there's a new dean and apparently his freshman daughter is a total knockout," Elijah adds, still laughing. "Somebody told me she's going to be a new rose," The Roses were the Delta Gamma Pi sorority nickname besides D G Pies, and their symbol was ΔΓΠ, "so she should be at the party tonight."

"Oh, new toys everywhere, this year is going to be awesome!" Alaric says, his smirk growing unbelievably wider.

"I bet she's a screamer!"

Damon grimaces. "No way guys, this chick is a total Jezebel, definitely a piece of forbidden fruit. Plus, she's probably daddy's little princess and a virgin too." Damon's face breaks into a smirk with his next words, "This teacher should be fun though. Definitely my year's dare."

They all look over towards the door as it cracks open and Rebekah, head of the Delta Gamma Pi's and Damon's favorite "friend", sticks her blonde head inside with a naughty smile on her face. In an overly sugary voice, Rebekah says, "Hey Damon."

"Hey Beks."

She pushes the door open further so Damon can view all of her curvaceous body encased in a tight white button down shirt, unbuttoned to below her breasts, thin enough to show the outline of her hardened nipples and low enough so that it was clear that she was not only not wearing a bra but also giving a tantalizing peek of her glorious C cups, paired with the tiniest black running shorts known to mankind. Her eyes were stuck only on Damon and his cock gave a little twitch, eager to come out and play.

The hunger was blatantly obvious to other two, who were used to Damon and Rebekah's casual hookups so they quickly mumble their goodbyes and pass Rebekah to get out to the hallway.

The door shuts behind them…

* * *

Hours later, Damon and Rebekah emerge from his room to a completely transformed frat house, for one it is clean, not just tidy but spotless, for another the entire first floor was decorated, with Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, signs hanging everywhere displaying different crude messages and images. All of the furniture had been pushed aside to reveal hard wood floors for more standing room and for several tables to be set up for the food and alcohol when the time came for the party to begin, for now they were empty except for the stuff that did not need to be refrigerated. Multiple kegs and tubs of ice were being set up by the pledges while the older brothers watched and chatted, as Damon and Rebekah walk down the main staircase towards the front door.

"Wow, D, it looks really amazing this year!" she practically purrs, moving too close for comfort. He smiles at her uncomfortably and subtly tries to put distance between them, until they reach the door. He opens it and she steps out before turning back, long blonde hair flying. Placing both hands on his chest, moving them up and down as she whispers into his ear,"You're going to lose your shit when you see my outfit tonight." Her hands wander down and grab his crotch as she bites down on his ear, before taking a step back and teasingly winking. Walking down the porch steps to the sidewalk, she calls over her shoulder, "I'd better go get ready, my sister this year is a total tight ass if I'm not there she'll probably wear footy pajamas." She turns back when she reaches the center of the pathway and blows him a kiss. "Later, lover!"

He swiftly shuts the door and gives a visible shudder at her recent clingy-ness. The guys around him laugh with understanding nods.

"Ugh, I need a drink."

* * *

At the house across the street, Elena stands in front of the full length mirror, seriously second guessing her choice of outfit for tonight's lingerie party. It was not that her white, spaghetti strapped, flowy, babydoll with lightly padded underwire bra cups and black waist slimming tie under the bust, that reaches down to mid thigh, with matching bikini style underwear underneath, was too revealing. Not in comparison to the outfits she had seen some of the other girls had bought, but for her this was a big change.

But maybe a change was what she needed, she was no longer straight laced, good girl Elena Gilbert valedictorian, queen bee of Robert E. Lee High School. She was in college now and being social was a large part of growing up.

She squares her shoulders, feigning confidence as she flashes a quick smile at her reflection, before turning around to her dresser, picking up her shoulder length, curly, blonde wig. Pinning it into place, then sliding her feet into her three inch black pumps, she checks her black mascara and clear lip gloss before she exits her room and heads downstairs to meet the other girls.

As she descends the stairs all she sees is skin, skin, skin. Bustiers, corsets, pasties, and bra and panty sets, with attached garters, g strings, throngs, high heels, and wigs, in every imaginable color and style, everywhere. And again, a whole lot of skin.

Elena barely resists the urge to run back up to the safety of her room when she sees Caroline, her next door neighbor in the house, wearing a baby pink satin halter party dress with a plunging neckline and a Lycra net flounce hem, large crystal bead detail at the bust. A matching thong was underneath. Pink, glittery eye shadow and extra long, pink tipped, false eyelashes, and a generous amount of pink lip gloss creating a sexy kitten look of both innocence and a touch of bad girl. Clear, open toed, five inch stiletto spike heels with buckle and grommet ankle straps grace her pink nail polished feet, and a short bobbed brunette wig are completing the look.

She looks stunning and once again Elena feels like an imposter trying to fit in with these clearly superior women. Like a child amongst her older sister and her more sophisticated friends'.

Her gaze then lands on Bonnie, her next door neighbor on the other side, in a sheer, black, open fronted babydoll with a satin turquoise bow at the bust, an underwire push up bra in lace and satin with adjustable, turquoise shoulder straps. With a matching g string underneath. Black, five inch, platform high heel sandals with a clear ankle straps and two rows of rhinestones across the toes. Her makeup is light, her caramel skin naturally flawless, and her straight black wig touches her waist.

She looks incredible as well and suddenly Elena feels increasingly parched.

All twenty pairs of eyes look up to the top of the staircase when they hear heels click against the marble. They watch in equal parts awe and envy as their head, Rebekah, comes down wearing only a red, stretchy, lace band around her chest, only just barely covering her nipples, attached to another red lace band that morphs into the triangle of a matching thong. Her hot white long wig that falls down to below her breasts and makes her appear absolutely devilish. Red, five inch heeled thigh high boots with a lace up front throughout and dark eyes, cherry red lips complete the outfit.

It is daring, revealing and very sexy, everything that Elena is not. She can feel tears well up behind her eyes, but she pushes her feelings down and reminds herself that this is the beginning of the new and approved Elena Gilbert.

Rebekah stops on the fourth stair and with a triumphant smile addresses the girls, "Hello, ladies! You all look fabulously delectable tonight!" With a wink, the others giggle. "Have fun, be safe tonight, and most importantly, try not to embarrass this school, this house, yourself, and/or me. Now let's go, don't forget your fresh rose on the way out, keep them tucked behind your ear or pinned to some piece of clothing," she continues with a wicked smirk, "if you have any on. Keep the roses on at all times times."

Then Rebekah claps and the rest of the girls broke off into different conversations as they move toward the front door, each grabbing a flower from the florist delivery box.

As the other girls leave and start to cross the street, Rebekah zeroes in on Elena and smiles brighter, more condescending. She practically slithers right up to her, looking her up and down before asking in her snottiest voice, "What the hell are you wearing, Gilbert?"

Elena's smile fades as she blushes and looks down at her body self consciously. "I thought it was cute."

"It's not!" Rebekah says with an eye roll, pushing past Elena and grabbing a larger rose from a special box under the table, pinning it carefully to the thin string of her thong at her hip. She turns in the open doorway and adds,"Just because your daddy basically owns this college and forced us to let you in to Delta Gamma Pi, doesn't mean you belong here in any way." Rebekah flicks her hair over her shoulder as she turns and saunters across the porch, down the walkway, and then across the street to Alpha Chi Rho.

Elena stands there a minute, hesitating, torn between going forward, ignoring Rebekah's snide comments and trying to fit in by going to tonight's party, or retreat up to her bedroom right now. Before she could second guess herself, she pins her own rose to her babydoll and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Walking across the street, she could already hear music thumping from within. She mentally debates knocking versus just walking in, but gives up quickly when she comes to the realization that she's overthinking. Once she gets there she decides to just fake bravado and go for it.

She pushes the door open and right away, the pungent smell of hard liquor hits her and she considers backing right up. That is until she saw Rebekah looking directly at her, smiling like she knew exactly what she was thinking about doing.

Elena would not give her the satisfaction. She flips back her blonde curls, fixes a bright, friendly smile on her face, grabs a red solo cup filled with… something light brown from one of the beverage tables, and approaches the first cluster of girls she sees. The group of unfamiliar girls smile hesitantly at her as she stands amongst them, but they keep talking and giggling. She was off to a good start, making new friends was going to be no big deal.

"Football players have way better butts than baseball players!" a girl in a black and while bustier exclaims to the other five girls plus Elena.

A girl standing next to her, with sunshine yellow fringe pasties and matching sequin g string panties, emphatically shook her head. "Does it really matter if they have a cute butt when their face is all sorts of messed up from being slammed into the ground by another grown male everyday?"

More giggles and chatter breaks out. A girl in a purple bra and panty set finally takes notice of Elena's silence. The rest of the group quiets down as she says, "What do you think, … um … I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh I didn't," she says quietly as she glances around, looking for any signs of bitchiness, not finding any she brightens her smile and continues, "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert!"

Almost immediately it was clear that they knew, that they recognize her last name, her father's last name. The group fell tensely silent as Elena's spirits fell just as her smile did.

The first girl, with the black and white bustier on, took a small step backwards and nastily accuses, "So, you're the dean's daughter everyone is talking about. Are you wearing a camera or a wire to see what we're doing here so you could tell it all to daddy dearest afterwards, or what?"

Elena was taken aback and she barely manages to stutter out, "What? No, I…"

But before she finishes the sentence, the girl cuts her off and continues in a snotty voice, "Come on, girls, let's leave. Let the princess be."

Elena's body seems to deflate as she watches the other six girls look at her with disgust, turn, and walk away. Clearly making friends was a bust and is not going to work out for her.

She looks around, holding back tears she refuses to let fall, and seriously considers tucking her tail between her legs and running back home, not home as in the D G Pies house but home home, Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her eyes land once again on Rebekah, straddling and giving some frat boy with blazing, blue eyes and slightly tousled, raven black hair a lap dance, in her almost nonexistent clothing. All in the center of a crowded room.

Rebekah was confidence personified. A little bit of a whore and a total bitch? Absolutely. But confident and daring nonetheless.

Confidence.

Confidence, that is what she needed.

But first some liquid courage.

She downs whatever is in her cup, not feeling any braver she heads right for the bar and asks one of the guys standing nearby to recommend something strong to drink. He smiles at her flirtely and pours them both a shot of straight Patron. He licks his lips and picks up his shot glass, she takes in a nervous deep breathe and follows suit. They tap glasses before tilting their heads back, the alcohol burns, it burns so bad her throat feels like it has been set on fire. But she knows she must do this, act normal, blend in, not embarrass herself, so she chokes down the whole thing in one quick gulp.

It takes a few moments before a warm sensation begins to slowly expand in her stomach. It felt wonderful, better than she had felt all night, for a long while even. A slow, equally flirtatious smile lit up her face as she slid a bit closer to this boy, completely giving up on making new friends, now focusing on forgetting, as she whispers, "Again."

* * *

Rebekah was suffocating. She had been all over Damon since the moment her eyes locked on his. She had been right about one thing, her outfit was hot as hell and he did nearly lose his shit. If only her personality were not so damn awful. She was getting attached and Damon Salvatore did not do attachments. He needed to find a new play thing. Fast.

At that moment, his eyes caught sight of mile long legs walking across the parking lot, through the open side door. Damon quickly shoves a gyrating Rebekah off of his lap and quickly stands up from the couch.

"What the hell, Damon!?" He hears Rebekah screech from behind him but he completely ignores her, somehow compelled to talk to the new hot teacher. He just wanted to introduce himself, begin to lay the groundwork for the bet.

As he gets closer to her, he sees her struggling to get to her car, fighting to keep the lids on two overloaded boxes. He laughs to grab her attention and smiles as her head of perfect long, dark curls swish toward him.

She looks him up down as he strides over to her and grabs both of the cardboard boxes from her, she slowly smiles once she gets to his eyes. He knows he has her right where he wants her as she says a bit breathlessly, "Hello."

He carries the stuff the last ten feet to her car, the last one in the lot, setting them on top of the trunk before he turns back to her and flashes her a heart-stopping grin. "Hello, back, gorgeous."

She seems to snap out of her trance and she saunters up, still smiling as she stands just a little too close for a professor. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Damon practically coos, taking a step closer. Less than a foot of space seperates them now.

She holds out her hand for a handshake as she introduces herself, "I'm Katherine."

"Damon," He says, then completely bypassing the handshake, lifts it to his mouth and gently kisses the back of it, smiling cockily at her the whole time.

Her smiles turns predatory as she gets close and unnesseccarily rubs up against him, like a true sex kitten, to get to the trunk of her car. Katherine pretends not to notice the hardness in his jeans or the quiet groan he lets escape when her ass "accidentally" brushes his groin while she unlocks her trunk. She bends at the waist, her skirt riding up a bit, as she places them inside.

Slowly, she straitens up and pivots around to face him, both of her hands fall "casually" on his chest. "I should go. I need to go get some sleep before my first day of teaching tomorrow."

"I really hope that I am in one of your classes," he says with a hint of a pout in his voice as she moves toward the driver' side door.

"I hope so too, but even if you're not, I'm sure we'll be… seeing a whole lot of each other," she says with a lick of her lips as she opens the door and slides in.

"Looking forward to it." He gives her a grin that promises naughty things to come.

"Well, again, thank you so much for your help. I'll be seeing you Damon."

"Anytime, Katherine," Damon purrs, dragging out her name, as powerful as a touch without even laying a finger on her, watching in amusement as shivers rack her lithe, curvaceous body. He steps back as she shuts the door and watches as she drives away. His signature, lecherous smirk twists his lips once she turns the corner. "Yeah, this is going to be a good year."

* * *

**A/N: ****Much love and thanks go out to Shany. Thank you so much for keeping me motivated and talking me through the obstacles in my head.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so if you could, leave me a review please, they make me very happy and they inspire me to write faster.**

**Twitter: XDelenainLoVe**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is nothing better than waking up to review alerts! I want to thank all of you guys who take those 30 extras seconds so much, your support keeps me writing!**

**So, I love love love the show but I was always a bit weary to read the books because they fired L.J. Smith for wanting Elena with Damon, instead of saint Stefan. But even the replacement writer chose Damon and Elena in the end. I gave in and now I'm reading the series, I'm only on book 5 (Shadow Souls) and it's torture, even Stelena in the written form makes me wanna puke or keel over out of pure boredom, GET TO THE DELENA PART ALREADY!**

**I just want to clear something up because one of my guest reviewers got confused over Elena being blonde. I guess she didn't get the wig part, it was a party, all of the girls were wearing one adding some hint of anonymity. Sorry to confuse you.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It has been two weeks since Damon first introduced himself to Katherine, fortunately he was enrolled in one of her classes. Every Tuesday and Thursday he sat amongst thirty other students for an hour while undressing her with his eyes, a variety of dirty fantasies, with her in a variety of positions, continuously running through his head.

Nothing substantial had actually happened… yet, just some not so innocent flirting had taken place between the two of them. She was clearly transfixed on him but still reluctant to take their relationship any further, he was still her student and she was still his professor.

But the heat between them was…

Unattainable, yet unavoidable and undeniable.

Today happens to be Tuesday and Damon was in a mood, frustration by his slow progression with the bet was obvious on his face. This had never happened to him, females were easy. Get in, take your pleasure, then get the fuck out. So now as Damon and the rest of the class took their seats, Katherine rose from behind her desk and walked over to the lecture stand, he vowed to himself that today was the day, he'd get his.

"Today, we first set out some basic terminologies and key assumptions imposed in modern economics in general and in this lecture in particular. We will discuss the standard analytical framework usually used in modern economics. We will also discuss methodologies for studying modern economics as well as some key points one should pay attention to…" she continues her lesson, but Damon's mind slowly begins to drift.

Damon closes his eyes and his infamous smirk emerges to cover his face as he relives the past weekend. One word: twins. He had met - Kara? Karen? Kelsy? Whatever, it doesn't really matter, she was bodacious and quite willing to take him back to her place after a few drinks, that is all that really mattered. Once they crash through her front door, in the middle of a serious makeout session, they find her roommate still at home. Only to discover later that they were not only roommates but sisters, twin sisters, her equally bodacious twin sister. And they like to do everything together…

He groans out loud, momentarily forgetting where he is.

"Mr. Salvatore, am I boring you?" Katherine cuts his daydream short, using her best authoritative voice.

"No ma'am."

"Well, seeing as you cannot seem to pay attention in my class, maybe staying after for some one on one lecturing would do you good." She abruptly turns back to her lesson plan.

Outwardly Damon rolls his eyes to the guy sitting next to him, but inwardly he is smirking hugely in victory. Less than an hour away…

* * *

Elena reluctantly makes her way in through the front double doors of the restaurant and up to the hostess' podium, she was definitely not looking forward to having brunch with both of her parents.

Her parents were stereotypically wealthy, cold and detached, locked in a loveless marriage but too afraid to divorce for how it would look to everybody else.

Her mom meant well, she knew that but her mom had a way of interfering with her daughter's life and attempting to micro-manage it. Her dad was strict. That's it. He had rules, a lot of rules. And he enforced those rules like a jail warden, which in a way he kind of actually was as her high school principal and now as dean of her college. She was already exhausted and it had not even started yet.

She deeply exhales, then gives the hostess her last name, and is immediately met by a waitress and led to the table that both of her parents already sat stiffly on either side of.

Her mother's heavily made up face lights up, or lights up as much as all the botox would allow, as soon as she spots Elena. She stands and hugs her as she warmly coos, "Hello baby girl."

"Hello mommy. You look great," Elena coos back as she steps away and turns to her father.

"Hello daddy." She speaks quickly and quietly before lightly pecked him on the cheek, then sat down next to her mother.

"You're late," he says matter-of-factly with obvious disapproval dripping down with his words.

"I know but I wanted to talk to my Econ professor about one of my papers, but she was in the middle of a class then. I'll just try again later."

Silence fell as they each peruse their own menu. The waitress comes by and they place their drink and food orders; 3 parmesan and thyme, baked egg pastries with asparagus and a lattee for her mom, a strawberry, blueberry and a drizzle of honey parfait with a for her, and old-fashioned pancakes with a side of bacon and a side of sausage, with a glass of orange juice for her dad.

Once they are alone, her mother turns towards Elena with a smile and asks, "So, baby, how have your first two weeks of college classes been?"

"Good. Really good. It's a big change from high school but I like it."

"That's wonderful sweetie," her mom says and flashes her an overly innocent smile. "So I ran into Mrs. Donovan yesterday."

"That's… nice."

"Yes, it was fantastic! We grabbed lunch and caught up on life and such."

"Okaaayyy." She was increasingly weary now.

They barely notice as their waitress shows up again, delivers the three drinks, before picking up on all of the tension and quickly walking away again.

"I'm just saying, Matt is handsome, smart, and trustworthy, he is going to make a wonderful father and husband one day."

She lifts her head abruptly and glares right at her mother. "Stop it! Just stop it, mom. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want Matt. I have never wanted anything more than friendship from Matt," Elena's voice gradually rises with annoyance and frustration at her mother. Seriously considering walking away until the sudden quietness of the dining room catches her off guard and she looks around, catching many of the other patrons watching them, equally aghast and annoyed. Embarrassed now, she lowers her voice and continues, "I want what everyone wants, I want passion and adventure, and even a little danger."

During this whole exchange, her father did not react at all, remaining icy and detached in his seat as he coolly assesses his daughter. But at the mention of boys and getting married to boys and having babies with boys prompts him to speak up. With his usual air of overbearing authority he says, "Smart girls do not need a man. And Elena here is one of the smartest girls."

"She is, I just think being the wife of a doctor would get you a lot further in life," her mother soothes, not daring to even look at her husband while keeping her gaze wholly on her only child.

"No boys, not even Mathew Donovan."

"But, daddy, you can't expect me to be all by myself forever," Elena lightly admonishes, careful not to provoke her father's temper.

"No, Elena, no boy is good enough. Boys only want one thing from a pretty girl. Absolutely no boys, end of discussion."

Right then, the waitress shows up with their meals, as if the chef, just like her, just like her mother, just like the rest of the world, were working on her father's perfect schedule.

* * *

As the rest of the class pack up their assortment of books, notebooks and loose papers, Damon does not take his eyes off of Katherine. She pretends to not feel his scorching gaze as she casually sorts through the essays she had just collected, until the room finally empties out.**  
**

She then looks up and quickly shoots a fiery look at Damon, silently telling him to follow her for some wicked fun, before quickly walking, almost jogging, her way to her adjoining office. Of course he is quick to follow instructions.

As soon as they cross the doorframe, immediately locking eyes, both licking their lips and practically panting. She closes the door and flips around so her back is to it, fiddling blindly behind her with the lock on the doorknob. Finally hearing a faint click, they simultaneously attack one another. They meet in the middle, in a deep, passionate kiss.

A variety of moans, groans, and whimpers fill the small, organized yet still jam-packed room as they stumble toward the only large enough, flat surface, the mahogany desk. Still attached at the mouth, she pushes his black leather jacket off of his shoulders to the floor as he guides her backwards, just as he unbuttons her black cardigan, throwing it carelessly behind him. They bump into the guest chair in front of the desk before finally reaching their desired destination.

She reluctantly detaches her lips from his and quickly pivots around on the heel of her black stilettos, with only one arm she sweeps the contents to the floor; the closed laptop, a variety of pens, papers, and notebooks, all of it crashing to the floor with a tremendous bang. Neither one even notices as they continue their heavy makeout.

Right away she twists back into his arms, meeting his wide smirk with a devilish smirk of her own, before slowly undoing the zipper on the back of her knee-length emerald green dress. The dress pools around her feet and Damon's mouth waters as he takes in her strapless red satin corset with a black lace overlay, the light boning giving her body a delicious hourglass shape and pushing her breasts up to an enticing height, with attached, black, sheer garters, and a matching black, lace thong.

As soon as Damon's eyes rake her from head-to-toe then back up to her face again, he promptly crashes his mouth back to hers, drawing out deep moans from her as his hands explore her torso and her hands work to undo his belt. When she successfully pulls the belt out of the loops in his jeans and drops it to the floor, he not-so-gently pushes her back until she is sitting on the edge of the desk and he is standing in between her open thighs.

Now all four hands scramble to get them both naked as quickly as possible, all while still dualing it out with their tongues. He quickly toes off his shoes and socks, then he expertly flicks the front hook-n-eye closure on her corset and let's the fabric fall to the floor, he hands going directly to her chest. She peels off his black tee-shirt, only briefly breaking the kiss to lift it over his head before pulling his lips right back to hers. Her hands make quick work of his black jeans and black, silk boxers as he detaches the attachments on her garters, leaving the stockings up and her high heels on. He removes her thong and presses her back until she is lying down in front of him, gloriously nude.

And from the looks of it, gloriously wet as well.

_#_

Back in the other room, in the adjoining classroom, Elena entered the empty room, just returning from a painfully tense brunch with her parents. She clutched her latest Econ paper in her hands tightly, her very first C a big scarlet letter against the top of the white paper.

"Miss Pierce?" she calls out.

_#_

Eagerly Damon rolls on one of the condoms from his ever-present stash and climbs on top of a wriggling, clearly turned on, Katherine.

His fiery gaze roams over her luscious curves, lingering for a moment longer at her bare boobs, as he lines up his dick with her center, then teasingly asks, "Ready for me, gorgeous?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" she nearly screams at him.

He chuckles cockily and says, "Not God, just call me Damon."

_#_

That is when Elena sees the closed office door and heads towards it. Knocking lightly on the tinted glass, she calls out again, "Miss Pierce?"

_#_

Damon roughly pushes inside Katherine, her back arching as her legs come up to wrap around her waist. She screams out in unrestrained pleasure as he begins to thrust in and out of her.

Bodies rocking, sweat building, animalistic sounds filling the space.

_#_

Elena hears the scream and is immediately filled with concern, she reaches for the knob, already hearing more noises of obvious pain coming from inside. She finds the door unlocked and pushes the door open.

She freezes in the doorway, her mouth partially agape, at what she sees. Some boy, young, obviously a student, having wild sex with her Economics professor on the desk.

It takes the two occupants of the desk a good minute to notice her there, standing in the doorway. Katherine glances over at her first and loudly gasps, lowering her legs, prompting the guy, who looked faintly familiar but she could not figure out where she had seen him, to slow his pace and look over at her.

At first his face registers shock and then a bit of fear before he looks Elena up and down, suddenly a beautiful smirk takes over. "Who's this, Kat? Your younger sister? Want to join us, sexy girl? Three's never a crowd for me," he questions as he leers at her obnoxiously.

Still smirking cockily at her, Elena sees that he is attempting to rise up off of a frozen in shock Katherine and come closer to her, she was horrified at the idea of seeing this unknown man, any man actually, naked. "No! No, don't get up!"

Thankfully he does as she commands and lowers himself back down onto a still stricken Katherine, his cock still thankfully buried in her.

"I… I'm sorry. The door was unlocked," she stutters out, scrambling backwards while her face was turning beet red with embarrassment. "I'll just go now. Go back to doing whatever you were… " she waves her hand in the air awkwardly before continuing lamely with, " …yeah." Unfortunately for her, her swift getaway is less than grateful when she backs into the standing podium at the front of the classroom. Fortunately for her, nobody is around to see her anymore. She quickly rights herself and the podium, then makes a break for it.

As she collapses into her chair in her next class nearly twenty minutes later, her cheek were still flaming when she finally notices the Econ paper still clutched in her hands. Now that she thought about it, a C was not such a bad thing…

* * *

Back in the office, as soon as Elena stumbles out of the room, Katherine suddenly snaps out of her frozen trance and pushes at Damon's shoulders as she wriggles around trying to get off the desk as quickly as possible.

Damon gets the hint and is not happy about being interrupted, but he would never force himself upon a female so he climbs off of her. "What the fuck, woman? What's your problem?"

"You're kidding me, right? Don't you know who that was?" Katherine slides off the desk and begins hastily getting dressed again.

He follows her lead, throwing his clothes back on as well, but still feeling irritated. "I tend not to pay attention to insignificant, freshman virgins."

"That was the dean's daughter!" Katherine nearly screams at him in panic, zipping up her dress.

Damon asks dumbfounded, "Dean Gilbert?"

She nods as she readjusts her cardigan.

"Shit!" he curses loudly.

"And right now, she's probably telling daddy all about walking in on her whore of a professor fucking a student. I'll be fired by morning with a ruined reputation."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"How?" she asks him, skeptical of any thing he can do to help.

"I don't know yet. But I'll figure it out," Damon says in his most reassuring voice and now, fully re-dressed, he walks out to follow this Elena Gilbert and fix this mess. But before he can get far, he runs back into the room pulling her into a deep kiss. "And I expect you to be very very grateful once I do it," he says and pinches her ass, drawing a needy whimper from her before he quickly leaves again.

* * *

Elena exits her class behind the rest of the students, her body temperature finally under control. Not having any more classes for the next few hours, she choose to head back to her sorority house.

Just as she passes one of the many supply closets, all of a sudden a hand reaches out, grabbing her wrist and hauling her into the small, dimly lit room. Once she is inside and the door is shut, she finds herself standing nearly chest to chest with a guy only a few inches taller than her. When he tugged on the cord, a single, free-hanging lightbulb illuminates the space and she recognizes the guy in front of her as the guy she had witnessed having sex with a professor a little over a hour ago. Secretly, she cannot help but notice how unbelievably gorgeous he is too.

Nervously, she tries to take a step back but trips on an empty mop bucket and falls more into him. She quickly stands back up, giving up on putting distance between them as she practically squeaks out, "What… what do you want?"

He just continues grinning cockily at her and says, "Oh, sweetheart, the question isn't what I want, the question is what do _you_ want."

"What?" she asks with clear confusion in her one word.

"Oh come on now, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"I don't believe you, everybody has a price. What's your price? What's it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut about what you saw today?"

"I already told you, I don't want anything." She is growing more and more annoyed now. "Can I go now?"

"Not quite yet. Like I said everybody has a price so I'll let you think about it. Just let me know," he says, then opens the door. But before she can go he warns, "Don't you dare speak a word to daddy dearest, just remember I can find you anywhere."

As she left the closet and nearly ran down the hallway, he calls from behind her, "The name's Damon by the way."

She can not stop herself as she turns around and smiles brightly at him. Before she can even think twice about it, an unusually flirty tone takes over her voice as she says, "The name's Elena by the way. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

* * *

**A/N: I realize this chapter is a bit shorter than chapter one but I like it, and I hope you guys are happy with it as well.**

**Thank you so much, Shany, for reading beforehand.**

**Please leave me a review below!**

**Twitter: XDelenainLoVe**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: As a special thank you to all of the people who've been following, favoriting and reviewing on this story, I worked extra hard to get this chapter posted as quickly as I could.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On Wednesday, just past noon, after her first class had let out, Elena is sitting on a bench outside, soaking up the cool, September weather as she waits for her childhood friend, Matt, to show up for their weekly lunch. She is searching through her bag for something to do so she wouldn't look so out of place amongst the other students milling about around her. All of a sudden, she feels like she is being watched, she looks up and scans the courtyard before stopping on the most delicious pair of blue eyes just staring at her.

She does not even take notice of the pack of scantily-clad girls at his side.

The fact that the eyes belongs to one of the hottest faces she had ever seen was merely a bonus. He runs his fingers through his tousled black hair before resting them against his smoothly-shaven face.

There was never even a flicker of hope that she would forget that perfect face.

He smiles lazily at her and she feels a swarm of butterflies attack her stomach and a sweet smile cross her face.

Somebody sits down and with a pained groan as she hears Matt distant voice, still lost in those beautiful eyes. "No. Please tell me you are not looking at him, 'Lena." Matt waves his hand in front of her face, effectively breaking the eye contact.

"Hey, move." But every direction she cranes her neck in, he blocks her view again."No freaking way. Don't you know who that is?" Matt asks, harshly grabbing her shoulder, and wrenching her around to face him instead, putting her back to Damon.

"Damon," Elena says breathlessly, trying to turn back to watch Damon again, but Matt holds her tight and gives her shoulders a small shake, snapping her out of her strange fixation. "Hey! You do not have to be so rough." She pulls away from him, rubs her arms where he had held her, and scoots a bit away from her oldest friend.

"Sorry," Matt apologizes, looking like she just hit him by moving away from him. "But, Lena, you know him?"

"Yes," she half smiles before catching herself, realizing she had only actually seen Damon all of three times. "Well, no. Not really. He only told me his first name once."

He smiles in victory, already knowing there is no way _his_ - and she was his, she belonged with him, soon she would realize that fact too - Elena would fall for a douchebag like Damon Salvatore. He stands and helps her stand, carrying her stuff for her like the true gentleman that he was and begins to lead her towards the cafeteria. "Oh boy, that is quite the tale. I'll tell you over lunch. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Approximately ten minutes later they sat down at one of tables together with full plates of food in front of them. "So tell me how you know Salvatore?"

"Who?"

He laughs a little at her confused expression. "You really don't know him, do you?" At her head shake, he clarifies, "Damon Salvatore."

"Oh," she mutters quietly, her spirits dropping rapidly. "So that's the infamous Damon Salvatore, huh?" This guy's name was all over the gossip mill, he certainly had an interesting reputation.

"The one and only. So how did you know him?"

"I saw him once," she says carefully, recalling Damon's warning to keep quiet about seeing him with Katherine, so quickly adding, "He was on a… date."

He surprises her by bursting into laughter. "Damon Salvatore doesn't date. He sleeps with every pretty girl he lays eyes on, then all of her friends. And doesn't ever look back."

Elena's face contorts into a frown as she mumbles dejectedly, almost inaudibly, "I thought they were just rumors."

"No, Lee. Look, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to save you from the heartache that is guaranteed to follow if you are stupid enough to fall for him."

"Is he really as good as they all say?" she asks Matt before she can even think twice about it.

He rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed by her still obvious interest. "His ego certainly thinks so. Damon Salvatore is a world class jerk and you need to stay far away from him. You'll only end up hurt."

"Not if I hurt him first," she mumbles under her breath.

"Trust me, you won't. Damon Salvatore doesn't get hurt by girls because he doesn't care enough, I don't think he even knows how to care. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Matt pins her to the plastic cafeteria chair with a glare to let her know he was being completely serious.

"I promise I'll stay away from him." She bats her eyelashes, her tone of voice mocking and insincere.

"Ugh! Don't say I didn't warn you."

Matt rolls his eyes again and pushes back from the table, but before he can stand up to go, she bursts into giggles, barely being able to get her next words out, "Oh, come on, Matty, I'm obviously kidding." It takes a few moments but soon her amusement settles down and so does he. They continue eating in tense silence for a while before she gets up the courage to say, "I promise I'll stay away from him."

A small relieved smile crosses his face, happy to have her all to herself once again, and she smiles back at him, happy to have her friend back at her sides. "Good."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as Damon, surrounded on all sides by admirers, saunters into the half-crowded cafeteria. His black cargo shorts and tight-fitting gray tee-shirt doing a number on his body. The definition of his arm muscles ripple against the fabric, accentuating his well-defined abdominal muscles and his broad shoulders on his six-foot frame as his arms sway back and forth.

He sees her too, that much is clear when his eyes lock on hers, stopping in place just inside the doorway, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes like she was some tiny, helpless creature who did not have even the slightest clue it was about to get eaten alive by the most beautiful, albeit dangerous, creature in the jungle.

He smiles and makes a move toward her but before he can even take two steps forward one of his entourage, a buxom, leggy brunette, steps in front of him, cutting off his view of Elena.

She sees the shift in him almost immediately, his mask goes up and his usual smirk spreads over his face once again, and after less than thirty seconds of chatting and standing obnoxiously close he kisses her deeply. One of his hands grips one of her ass cheeks, while the other presses at the back of her neck to keep the kiss deep. All right in the middle of the crowded cafeteria.

Matt watches her watching him, frowning but then smiling as she shakes her head in disgust at his public display of man whoredom.

"And the girls… they know he is a major player?"

"They know. Everybody knows. They just don't care, for no other reason than he is the great and mighty Damon Salvatore."

"That is actually really sad." She is suddenly overcome with a feeling of despair for Damon, for this poor young man who is forced to hide himself from everyone around him, behind a mask of arrogance, confidence, and egotism. That is until she glances back just in time to see Damon leading the smiling, giggly girl out of the dining hall by the hand, an arrogant smirk all over her perfectly beautiful face, and disgust once again wins out over sadness.

"Yeah… he's not one of the good guys." She does not respond, just takes a sip of her soda, and Matt is left unsure of whether or not her infatuation with Damon is indeed broken. Trying for nonchalance, he adds, "He's a real jerk. Kind of violent too."

"What do you mean?" she asks distractedly, while still internally battling between disgust and distraught after seeing Damon… be so typically Damon.

"Remember that story I told you about the head of my fraternity irrationally freaking out and kicking me out after I dropped one of his desk lamps?"

"Of course."

"Well that guy was Damon."

She feels completely numb and like crying all at the same time, almost heartbroken. Her heart aches and she does not even know why.

* * *

"Where have you been, lover? I haven't heard from you in days." Those are the overly sugared words Damon hears as soon as he exits his classroom with his fellow classmates. He turns his head toward the female voice to see Rebekah leaning against the wall, hip cocked outrageously, an exaggerated pout on her face. She is wearing a faded jean miniskirt, a tight, white tank top with 'free kisses' written in red surrounded by a pair of plump red lips, cut a few inches too short, showing a teasing strip of her toned midriff, and a pair of high heels.

Damon was not in the mood to deal with her. He quickly dismisses the group of guys and girls around him. once they are all gone he does not say anything to the blonde, just turns forward again and keeps walking in the direction he was going in before, hoping against hope that Rebekah would get the hint and go away.

She does not.

She jogs over to walk beside him. "Where are you going, love?" When he does not answer, or even look at her, she just ignores his coldness and pushes on. "I know you don't have another class for a few hours so you wanna hang out?" She steps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks and stepping obscenely close to him, brushing her hands all over his chest and shoulders, before continuing in an enticing whisper, "I'm sure we can find something fun to do." She winks.

He groans in disgust instead of the usual pleasure she expected. He pushes her roaming hands off and takes a step back from her. "Stop it Rebekah. This clinginess is so unattractive. We are nothing!"

"But, baby…" Rebekah whines out but he interrupts her before she can say anything else.

He yells, drawing the attention of the few students still in the vicinity, "No, Rebekah, get it through your thick skull! I'm not your baby. I'm no one's baby! We fuck! That's it! It was fun for awhile but now," he shrugs in utter boredom before continuing, "I'm over it! Go away, go find a new victim," he says harshly, before walking around her stunned form and walks away without a single look backwards.

Rebekah is quick to recover her composure, throwing a glare at anyone who dares to glance in her direction before turning sharply to face Damon's retreating back, ready to hit him where it hurts most. Her scathing words never surface though when she sees his eyes suddenly light up and he swiftly take a detour from the sidewalk leading to Greek Row. She walks closer and steps behind the large trunk of one of the old trees in the courtyard, peering around the side she watches as Damon smiles - an actual smile, none of his typical smirk - and approaches the back of some petite brunette.

She scoffs loudly, luckily not loud enough for Damon to hear and catch her spying on him, at this poor child's choice of clothing; faded blue jeans, a plain, pale green tee-shirt, and a pair of beat up converse.

Damon says something to her and the little mouse nearly jumps out of her skin before she quickly turns to see who is behind her. Long brunette tresses finally settle haphazardly over her shoulder and the strange girl's face is revealed.

Rebekah's jaw nearly comes unhinged at when she sees who it is but soon an evil smirk takes its place. _'There's no fucking way I'm letting Elena fucking Gilbert take my man.'_ She thinks to herself.

Their conversation continues as she stealthily moves to stand behind the tree, twenty feet in front of her and slightly to her left, now being able to overhear Damon and Elena's conversation.

"-on your price?" He asks as he raises his hand and moves in close to her face, clearly intending on tucking a piece of wayward hair back behind her ear.

Rebekah is seething at this. Damon has never smoothed back her hair, not even one time in the three years they have known each other.

She is so lost in anger that she almost misses it when Elena steps back away from him before he can touch her, blushing slightly then staring intently at the ground. "No, Damon. I told you I didn't want anything."

He awkwardly drops his hand but still looks way too damn happy and amused by her shyness for Rebekah's liking. "And I told you I don't believe that."

The bell in the clock tower chimes three times, telling everybody on campus that it is now 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Elena startles and look up before beginning to walk backwards while saying, "Whatever. Look, Damon, I don't want to argue with you. I really don't have time for this, I've got to get to class." She turns and half jogs towards the Arts Building.

She must not hear him or simply chooses to ignore him as he calls out to her retreating back, "Wait, Elena! Come to my frat's party tonight? We will talk?"

Damon just stands there for a minute dumbfounded, probably not used to a girl not falling all over him Rebekah thinks. She barely suppresses a laugh at his obvious discomfort.

He soon recovers and heads towards Greek Row again.

Once he turns the corner, Rebekah leaves her cover behind before jogging up to walk next to Elena, putting on her best falsely sweet voice she says, "Hey girl!"

"Um, hey, Rebekah." Elena eyes her wearily, Rebekah has been nothing but awful to her since she arrived, but keeps her pace.

Rebekah keeps smiling. "So I just saw you flirting with Damon Salvatore and as your big sister, I just thought it was my obligation to warn you off him. You're a good girl and frankly he doesn't have a good bone in his body. I don't want to see you hurt."

Elena stops walking as they reach the front doors. Placing one hand on the pull handle, she turns to face the other girl directly and stops her speech short by saying, "Thank you for looking out for me or whatever this is, but it's unnecessary, Rebekah. I've already been warned, I've already heard all the dirty rumors. I get it, he's a bad guy. But right now I really don't have time for this, I've seriously got to get to class."

Elena turns and enters the building that houses her dance class, without waiting for Rebekah to respond.

* * *

"What the hell is this!?" Elena screams as she storms into the dean's office, also known as her father's office and slams down the new version of her course schedule on his desk.

Right on her heels, his secretary runs into the room, shooting a nasty glare at Elena, before addressing her boss, "I'm so sorry, sir. I tried to tell her you were in a meeting but she ran right past me."

"It's fine, Eleanor," he says to his secretary, then turns to the man sitting across the desk from him. "We are finished here, right Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes." Both men rise up from their chairs, her father rounds the corner of the desk and they shake hands.

Her father walks his guest and his secretary to his still open door. "I'll be sure to call you once I have thoroughly read over the paperwork." They shake once more. "Eleanor, will you show Mr. Mikaelson out?"

"Of course, sir."

They leave and her father completely ignores that Elena is still standing there as he calmly closes the office door, crosses the room, and sits down again behind his desk. "Now tell me why you insisted on being such a brat and interrupted my meeting?"

Nobody else on the planet has the power to make her want to cry with so few words like her father does. Then she remembers what he did, why she stormed into his office today and she soldiers on. Thrusting her schedule at him, she practically hisses out, "This!"

"Yes, it's your revised class schedule. I fail to see the problem."

"You don't see the problem? Are you kidding me? Dad, you went behind my back and switched all my courses to business classes. I was just asked to get out of my favorite dance class because apparently as of today I'm no longer registered in that class."

"I am your father, it is my right to decide your path. Majoring in Business will open all kinds of doors for you."

"Ugh!" She is practically screaming now. "Why can't you just accept that I want to be a professional dancer!"

He scoffs, completely dismissing her career choice as if she just said she wanted to be a professional stripper. "Dance is not a dignified career path!"

"Dad, this isn't fair! It's my life, my choice!"

"No, Elena, not anymore it's not. I indulged this cute little hobby of yours since you were four years old, I won't do it anymore! You are an adult now, it's about damn time you grow up!"

"But, daddy, I love it. Dancing makes me happy!"

He swipes his hand across the air as though shooing away a pesky fly. "Irregardless. I am your father and what I say goes. End of discussion." He turns to his computer, silently dismissing her.

* * *

Hours had passed since Elena had fought with her father in his office and she still felt miserable, unable to find even the slightest motivation to do much of anything after exiting her father's office except crawl under her covers and cry her eyes out. She skipped out on her last two classes of the day and only just managed to hold her tears in until she got back to her room, once she was alone she crumbled. And has not moved since.

She feels utterly betrayed. Betrayed and overprotected.

All of a sudden she is struck with a stroke of genius. For the first time in hours, a real smile spreads across Elena's face and she is quick to throw off her duvet. Once she frees herself from her tangle of sheets, she rushes over to her closet, pulling out the first items of clothing her hands land on and quickly dresses. She jams her converse on her feet and runs a brush through her matted hair before running out her bedroom door, bounding down the main staircase, then sprinting to the house across the street.

She is a girl on a mission.

A mission of self-discovery.

A mission of self-assurance. A mission to get out from under her father's control, away from her mother's interference, and Matt's possessiveness.

And she knew just the person to help her.

The party is already in full-swing as Elena enters the frat house and immediately starts scanning the room for Damon. Those remarkable baby blues are not that difficult to locate, he is standing right in the center of everything, laughing and chatting with a big group of people.

She walks right up to him, carefully dodging around people ranging from semi-drunk to fully drunk. She interrupts his current conversation with a kiss, hesitant at first but his eager reaction to her touch emboldens her; makes her want to do things with him that she's only ever heard stories about.

Their kisses go from fast then slow, to slow then fast; firm, yet supple. His tongue meets hers and she cannot do anything but moan against his lips, her arms tightening around him at the sensation.

Elena captures his lower lip in her teeth, dragging and biting down lightly, and Damon responds by pressing her even closer to him. The tips of his fingers venturing freely across her body, his palms stroking bare skin. Elena has no desire to stop him any time soon. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, awash in sensation, as Damon paints kisses down her exposed neck.

They are both breathing hard, now, and she has lost all sense of time and space. It is Damon who finally pulls away, putting his hand firmly on her arm when she attempts to pull him back towards her. She blinks a few times and stands up a bit straighter, slowly returning to her senses, the cheers and vulgar gestures from his guy friends and the nasty looks from the females surrounding them finally registering. She turns pink.

Damon is watching her carefully with a rather dazed smile on his face. After a moment, he finally speaks. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss." She leans away and says in a serious voice, "We really need to talk. I figured out my price."

Damon quickly excuses them from his posse and leads Elena away to an empty corner. Turning to face her, he makes sure to keep his voice low to prevent being overheard as he asks utterly confused, "What?"

"I want to be popular. I want to be me, not 'the dean's daughter'. I want to be free for once in my life. And you are just the guy to help me do that."

"How exactly?"

"I want to make friends so I need you to get me into all the coolest parties and to teach me how to shed my goody-goody image, how to be free and wild."

"Okay, I can do that. But why did you just kiss me?"

"Well, that's the thing," Elena starts, all of the nerves finally hitting her, but she pushes on anyway, "I was thinking the best way to do that is for you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Damon balks. "What!? Are you insane!? I cannot be your fake boyfriend, I don't know the first thing about being someone's boyfriend."

"That kiss was a pretty good start," she says, earning a small smile from him. "Look, Damon, you wouldn't be my actual boyfriend, you only need to act like we're dating when we are around other people. A few kisses, some hand holding, the occasional loving look. That's it, it's not that hard."

Damon pauses for a few seconds, thoroughly considering her proposal before he asks, "And this teaching you how to be free and wild thing, how exactly do I do that?"

"You know…" she flings her arms around wildly.

"No I don't know…" he mimics her movements, a huge smirk growing on his gorgeous face tells her that he is playing dumb on purpose.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

He nods.

"Fine. Sexually. I need your sex-pertise."

"Why, Elena Gilbert, what a little minx you are. What would daddy say if he could you now, proposition a guy for sex?" He grows serious then as he asks, "Say I agree to this and you'll keep quiet about me and Katherine?"

She gives a small nod as she says, "I'll keep quiet about you and Katherine."

Elena sticks her hand out toward Damon and he shakes. They smile at each other, hands lingering together for a moment too long.

Rebekah stands on the other side of the room, getting drunker and drunker by the minute and absolutely livid as she watches Damon and Elena standing close together, flirting back and forth, laughing, smiling, and kissing.

When they finally pull themselves away from one another and Damon leaves, assumably to get them both a drink, Rebekah stumbles up to Elena with a mean smile all over her face.

"Hey girl."

Elena cringes at the sound of her big sister's slurred voice right behind her, but forces her face to smooth out before she turns to face her with a fake smile."Oh, hey Rebekah. What's up?"

"I see you can't take good advice."

"You're drunk Rebekah, go away."

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch!" She takes a shaky step closer and hisses out, "I warned you that Damon is the bad boy of the school and that he would do nothing but get you in trouble and you didn't listen so now whatever happens just know it's no ones fault but your own."

Elena simply rolls her eyes. "Are you finished yet?"

"He's insanely popular and runs all the hot parties. He has girls literally falling to their knees all around him, he would never even give you the time of day."

Elena lets out a big mocking laugh and says, "That's hilarious, you know, since we're dating."

Rebekah is stricken momentarily speechless but soon shoots her a truly evil scowl. "You are so clueless, Damon fucks, he doesn't date. He will only fuck you once and then he'll be on to the next skank once you give him what he wants. It takes everything you don't have to keep him."

Rebekah sees Damon coming back, carrying two red solo cups, and quickly turns to leave but not before throwing one last jab at Elena over her shoulder. "I'd watch your back, princess. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

For the first time since she left her room, she second-guesses herself.

But then Damon returns and hands her a cup of what looks like beer. She takes a sip as his eyes follow a retreating Rebekah. "You know Rebekah?"

"Yeah, she's actually my sorority big sister. Fun, fun, fun," she says with a sigh and takes a larger drink. "How do you know her?"

"We used to be friends, we're not anymore." He tries desperately to change the subject to a more pleasant topic. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Her smile brightens because that is exactly what she wants as she clasps his hand and follows him out to the makeshift dance floor.

Matt has been watching Elena since she walked through the front door and is now unbelievably pissed. He has taken a shot every time she kissed or even touched that scumbag. He watches them now as they laugh together and their bodies grind up against each other on the dance floor.

He can feel his heart splintering off into a million pieces. He has to stop this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave me a review below!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are incredible! With each new chapter I receive a few more reviews than I did with the previous chapter. So thank you all so much, each and every one makes me insanely happy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

At 9 a.m. the following day, Damon's alarm clock goes off. He slowly opens his eyes but is unable to keep the shit-eating grin off of his face as he replays his time with Elena last night. Between all the laughter, the flirting, the kissing, and the dirty dancing he caught small glimpses of the real Elena Gilbert, not the timid little girl who was in daddy's back pocket, but the real her. She becomes this fiery, funny, sexy, and carefree creature.

_**flashback**_

_When they reached the cleared out area in the living room, that was currently serving as a dance floor, he twirled her around, dancing to the beat as he pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips to match his._

_ "You're sexy as hell when you dance, you know that?" Damon murmured in Elena's ear, his hand running slowly down her back._

_Elena shrugged, giving him a slightly wicked grin. "Thanks. I AM a dancer, don't cha know?"_

_"Oh shit, a dancer, huh? The possibilities are endless. Suddenly, I think I'm going to make a really good fake boyfriend." His smirk grew as his hands tightened around her waist, pressing her body even firmer against his._

_Elena merely smiled, lifting one of her legs up to hook around his hip, getting an sexy eyebrow raise out of Damon. Their hips kept rocking together as he felt his pants get tighter with each passing second and felt the crotch of her panties under her skirt grow damper._

_The people surrounding them and the music faded away as they danced the night away; face-to-face then with her back to his front then back around again. The heat rose between them and their sweat mingled as hands roamed. Their bodies stayed close and their hips moved in sync the entire night._

_Nothing even remotely R Rated happened but it was utterly perfect for them both. she got the chance to lose herself and he never imagined how content he would feel just being around a girl, without having sex or any other sort of naked fun._

_**end __flashback**_

"Damon, you better not have another nude random chick in your bed or I swear to all that is holy … "

Damon's enjoyable trip down memory lane is interrupted just as he begins to fantasize about all the naughty things he was going to do with and/or to Elena. The door bangs against the wall as Rose barges into his room, carrying a cup carrier with two Starhut (**madeup name to follow Fanfiction rules**) cups in it in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. A small sleepy, yet still amused smile covers his face as he takes in the scowl on his only real friend's face. It is nothing like the false friendship based solely on convenience like his with Alaric and Elijah, or being fuck buddies with Rebekah and countless other girls. His relationship with Rose is and has always been, shockingly, purely platonic.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He throws his comforter off and sits up on the edge of the bed, just as she places the coffee carrier on his bed-side table and duty down next to him with the food.

Right away, he reaches into the bag and pulls out one of their traditional chocolate-covered doughnuts, then she follows suit as he takes a huge bite.

After a comfortable silence passes, in which time they each take a few more bites of their breakfast', she keeps eyeing his ever-present grim curiously. Finally she stops eating and points her finger right at his face. "Stop it, you're freaking me out. What's up with your face?"

He bats her finger away as he softly chuckles at the sight of her exaggerated curious expression and takes his time eating his last piece of doughnut, before washing it down with a swig of coffee.

"Come on, come on! Quit stalling, I can tell something is going on witH you, so just spill it already!" she demands impatiently as she grabs her own coffee cup and takes a drink.

"Okay! Woman, sheesh, keep your pants on," he teases, attempting to stall her further by reaching for a second doughnut. But Rose pinches Damon's side and gives him an annoyed glare until he drops the treat back into the bag. "Fine! I got me my first official girlfriend last night."

"Oh god please tell it's not that slutty blonde bitch Rebekah?"

He grabs his doughnut again and takes a big bite. "God no! It's actually Rebekah's sorority sister, her name is Elena."

"Aw, Damon I'm so happy for you." She smiles warmly, generally happy to witness her friend's unexpected happiness. Grabbing a second doughnut for herself, she asks, "So tell me more about this Elena?"

"Well she's stunning of course. She's sheltered and a bit shy but once you get her to come out of her shell, she is also fun and completely unexpected. She's like a breath of fresh air and all I want to do is breathe her in." He continues to smile as he thinks about his girl once again, but it soon fades when he remembers that none of it is real, she is not actually HIS anything. "God I sound so gay right now. She is just like all the other girls, okay?"

"No, it is not okay. Don't you do that, don't shut down on me. You know perfectly well I abhor your usual manwhore, douche routine and from the little you have told me, Elena sounds like she could be something special. She makes you smile and laugh. And those are very good things."

He finishes his food and takes a final gulp from his cup before getting up to throw his trash away. He sits back down beside her, then asks in a bored voice, "Your point?"

"I think you might be falling in love with her or at least on your way there."

"Jesus Christ! Rose, give it up already! How many times do I have to tell you I am not capable of love! It's just not something I can or even want to do, as my friend you should just accept that!"

"I am your friend, Damon, your only true friend and that's why I refuse to believe you're incapable of love. I think Elena could be really good for you. Just give yourself a chance!"

He stands up from the bed and starts getting dressed in whatever clean clothes he can find, frustrated beyond belief and desperate to get away from Rose and her ridiculous ideas.

He just has to keep reminding himself that this whole relationship between him and Elena is based on a deal in order to keep her from ratting him out, nothing more, nothing less. She is also the dean's baby girl; completely off limits. As long as he keeps these two things in mind, he will be able to get out of this with no harm done.

Finally he manages to find a suitable outfit for the day ahead, before heading into the adjacent bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't know yet but anywhere that isn't here with you," he tells her over his shoulder as he exits the bathroom, striding directly towards the door. He leaves her still sitting there on his bed with a slam of his door.

The first thing he sees when he walks outside is Elena's sorority house across the street. He groans with annoyance at himself but he still cannot help himself as he watches her front door, just hoping she chooses right then to come out.

He needs to stop thinking about her. He needs to quit deluding himself and accept reality. He needs a distraction.

And it is in that exact moment when he spots the perfect distraction, walking across campus towards her classroom.

Katherine. He smirks wickedly as he thoroughly admires her ass in her black pencil skirt, her black silk blouse hugging her two perfect boobs, and her mile-long legs ending in the most enticing pair of black stilettos.

He quickly jogs up to walk in time with her. "Why hello there, gorgeous. Fancy meeting you here."

"Well good morning to you too, Mr. Salvatore."

"Do you have the time right now to discuss me," he pauses and raises his eyebrows suggestively before stepping closer and practically whispering, "research paper. It has been giving me all kinds of problems lately."

An equally sinful smirk from her is his only answer, while she unlocks her classroom door. She flicks on the lights, shutting and locking the door once he follows her inside. Then she quickly makes her way to the lecture desk and sets down her laptop case on the floor beside it, before grabbing hold of his belt loops and tugging him with her, walking backwards towards her office.

* * *

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

"No, Damon, I am not an eff-ing idiot!"

"Well clearly something is very seriously wrong with you because we have been shopping for almost a hour and you haven't even picked out one cool or hot piece of clothing that is suitable for a party. I mean damn, you're a chick, you should be able to do this in your sleep."

Elena rolls her eyes without even looking up at him from the rack of cloths she is currently flicking through but otherwise ignores this round complaining just like she has ignored all the others. "Chick? Well aren't you quite the charmer," she says in a monotone.

He surprises her by yanking her body flush against his. "Oh, sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing yet."

She bursts out in laughter and pushes him away playfully before turning back to her task. Resuming flipping as she says, "Gosh, you are such a flirt, what am I going to do with you, Dam - Oh this is a winner!" She pulls a hanger off the rack that holds a canary yellow cardigan with various colors and sizes of knitted butterflies on it, and holds it up in front of her to show him.

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"What? No. What are you talking about? This sweater is crazy adorable," she says while re-admiring the piece, playing with the butterflies and readjusting the large buttons.

"Yeah if you're over the age of seventy-five!"

She frowns but practically throws the sweater back on the metal rack. "Fine then, if you are so much better at this than I am, you do it! I'm a small when it comes to shirts and a size 4 when it comes to dresses and pants."

He brushes her aside and takes her place, flicking through the clothes as he shoots back, "Fine, I will!" But he gets confused when she starts to walk towards the entrance of the store. "Where are you going? We are sort of in the middle of something right now, you can't just leave me here, in a girly clothing store that smells like a fucking flower."

She does not even turn back to look at him, just calls over shoulder as she keeps walking to the front, "No, babe, you're in the middle of shopping in a girly clothing store that smells like an eff-ing flower. Come and find me in the food court when you're finished. Just don't forget that we have to be back on campus in an hour and a half, my next class starts at 2." She walks out, leaving him to decide her wardrobe.

Nearly 45 minutes later, Damon walks up to Elena, sitting at one of the many tables in the mall's food court. He carries several bags in an array of sizes and colors.

"So what did you get me?" She tries to catch a peek of what is inside the bags but he is quick to snatch them out of her view.

He smiles at her aghast expression and says in a teasing voice, "No, no, no you don't, you left, you're just going to have a little bit of faith in me." He starts heading towards the exit and the parking lot. "You coming?"

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Elena deposits her shopping bags onto her bed and checks out what Damon picked out for her. She is excited but also a tiny bit scared.

From the first bag she pulls out a sleeveless black lace party dress with front and back lace detailing. The dress has a plunging, drapey neckline. It is short and hip-hugging. The sleek figure defining style is totally out of her comfort zone and that is precisely why she loves it.

From the second bag she pulls out a box with a pair of black high heeled sandals, with a patent leather and suede ankle trap, inside.

From the third bag she pulls out two small boxes. The first contains a gorgeous pair of silver teardrop earrings and the second contains a silver bracelet with a single charm on it; a male and female intertwined in dance.

From the fourth bag she pulls out what looks like a handyman's tool box but when she opens it up she discovers it is a full makeup kit; over forty-five different eyeshadow palettes, blush and powder palettes, foundation, bronzer, lip gloss, lipsticks, mascara, eye liner, lip liner, a whole array of brushes, and a mirror.

And finally from the fifth and final bag she pulls out the canary yellow cardigan with various colors and sizes of knitted butterflies on it that she was admiring in the store earlier.

She smiles widely at Damon's unexpected display of sweetness as she takes off the cardigan she put on this morning and replaces it with her new one, before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door to make it to her next class on time.

* * *

"Hey Matt," Elena greets him, running up to walk at his side while he heads towards his next class.

"Hey Elena."

From his lack of eye contact and histone of voice she can tell he is annoyed but assumes it is just due the regular stresses that come with being a first year college student. "I called you like three times earlier to see if you wanted to grab lunch with me. I left messages on your voicemail, I guess you didn't get those." He still doesn't respond so she just keeps going, "So what have you been up to, buddy."

He stops abruptly and she stops with him, he turns to face her and snaps harshly, "Look Elena, I saw you last night all over Damon. As long as you can't follow my friendly advice to stay far away from that jerk, I don't think we can be friends. I am not just going to stand by and watch that bastard hurt you, so I'm out."

He walks away and all she can do is gape at his retreating back.

Rebekah walks out of her Literature class and watches their exchange from afar with a growing smirk. She runs up to him once he and Elena part ways and 'casually' introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Rebekah."

He is a bit confused as to why this stranger is suddenly talking to and beaming at him in that sinister way but he is still a guy and still caught up in her hotness. "Nice to meet you, Rebekah. My name is Matt."

She drapes her arm over his shoulders as she accompanies him to his classroom. "Oh, Matty boy, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was terrible and way too short. I'm really sorry but getting started was not easy, but I did it anyway. A great deal of the credit for this chapter goes to my wonderful beta. So Shany, thanks for being so incredibly patient with me and continueing to push me forward. I love you girly!**

**Please leave me a review below!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, it's new chapter time but first I want to share two things:**

**First of all, this whole Ian Somerhalder dating Nikki Reed BS makes me feel queasy I don't like it one bit. How dare Nikki date her friend's (Nina) ex! I mean, come on, you just don't do that, you don't go there! Total violation of the girl code!**

**Second of al****l, I want to send a personal thank you out to two of my readers, Damon'sBourbon1864 and SuckerForDelena for leaving me paragraph-long reviews. Thank you guys so much for your continued support for Intertwined! Long reviews are great, it's nice to know my hard work is so appreciated! Not to discredit the rest of you, any review is better than none regardless of how long it is. Every single one of them means so much to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay everybody, it seems that our hour is up," Professor Tanner announces while glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "Time just flies by when you're having fun with financial marketing," he laughs loudly at his own lame joke until he realizes none of his students are laughing with him. "Well okay then, I guess I'll see you all next Friday, don't forget to study for the upcoming test." As students begin to gather up their things, he adds, "Have a good weekend, you guys."

Elena, trying to avoid the crowd, stays in her seat, waiting for everybody else to leave first. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, turns the power back on, and takes a look at the time display. It reads 8:00, which gives her plenty of time to get back to the sorority house, shower, shave her legs, get dressed, and to do something stylish with her hair and make up before Damon picks her up at 10 for their "first date".

Even though she knows that this date tonight, this whole relationship in fact, is not real, she cannot help herself but swoon a little bit at the thought of being Damon's girlfriend.

It is those dammed baby blue eyes of his, it is honestly not fair, those eyes should be illegal, she decides as she notices the classroom has finally emptied out and she makes her out of the building.

* * *

Damon looks into the mirror over his bathroom sink one last time and nervously fixes his messily-styled hair for the twelfth time in the past half an hour. He is not ready nor is he willing to analyze why he is nervous in the first place.

He has gone on tons of "first (and only) dates" with tons of different girls, this one is no different, Elena is just one of many, just a means to an end, to keep him and Katherine out of trouble. And plus this one is fake fake fake.

Despite repeating these two sentences over and over again in his head, he cannot get rid of the stupid grin that has been on his face more often than not over the past few days.

He hears his bedroom door open and, assuming it is Elena, walks out of his bathroom with a wide smile. "Geez, woman, can't you for once just follow directions, I texted you this morning that I'd pick you up at 10. It's only 9:58 now, I still ha— Rebekah!"

Rebekah just giggles at his stunned expression as she closes and locks the bedroom door behind her and struts her way closer to him. "Hello there lover." She grabs the knotted sash at her waist, of the barely-there robe she is wearing.

Damon cannot do anything but stand there, frozen in place as his eyes devour every inch of her delicious body. His jeans are becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing second and he licks his lips in eager anticipation to see what she is hiding underneath her robe, all thoughts about… that other girl far gone now. It has been too long since he got any action.

"You busy tonight?" Rebekah asks, now standing in front of him, less than two feet away. When he reaches out to grasp her hips to pull her even closer, she teasingly slaps his hands and playfully purrs, "Nuh-uh, big boy, I'm in charge here." She gives the knot a gentle tug. He licks his suddenly parched lips again and she peeks up at him seductively through her lashes as she moves closer, within inches and uncovers her creamy white shoulders. "I think we need to reevaluate our breakup, don't you," she says with a sinfully coy curl of her lips and lets the red, silk material drop and pool around her feet.

She is now naked, totally and completely naked. His eyes widens slightly in ecstasy when she immediately drops to her knees in front of him. Nimble fingers make quick work of unfastening his pants. She pulls down his jeans and boxer briefs. As soon as those are down around his ankles, her mouth immediately latches onto his penis and sucks deeply.

"Holy shit!" Damon exclaims with a loud groan and buries both of his hands in her blonde locks.

Unbeknownst to Damon, Matt lurks just on the other side of the closed door, waiting to make absolutely certain that Rebekah was effective at distracting Damon enough to forget all about his date with Elena tonight. As soon as he hears the telltale sounds of sexual gratification, he lets a huge smile break out on his face as he walks away, heading towards the house across the street to go rescue his damsel in distress.

* * *

Elena sits in the common area/living room while she idly plays with her phone, like she has been doing for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Damon to show up or at least call to explain.

In her tangle of thoughts, Elena has a fleeting thought that maybe he is standing her up on purpose since it is obvious she and her dad are not on good terms right now. She should do just that, rat Damon out about what happened between he and Professor Pierce. But she quickly dismisses that idea because a) she is in no mood to deal with her father, still pissed off at him for changing her classes behind her back, and b) she was not THAT cruel.

She knows that she should just give up on him, and accept that all the rumors she heard were true and Damon is and always would be nothing more than a gigantic disappointment. If Damon has not called or texted by now, he is not going to, but there was still a tiny thread of hope that Damon was going to just appear and everything would be all better. They would go out on their date, that is not really a date, and put a start to this whole dating ruse.

Closing her eyes, she drops her head backwards onto the back of the couch, refusing to cry, not in a house with all of her sorority sisters getting ready to go out on their own and especially not over some boy who does not even have the balls to call and cancel on her.

All of a sudden, her cell blew up and for one moronic second she thought that it was Damon calling to tell her that he was just running late, that he was on his way over right now, that is until she glances down and sees Matt's profile picture staring back at her. She is so not in the mood to deal with their tension-filled no-longer-friends relationship, but she cannot just ignore him.

So she answers the phone with false cheerfulness, not wanting to let her disenheartened state come through in her voice. "Hey Matt!"

Just the sound of her voice brings a smile to his face "Hey Lee! You busy tonight?"

"Not anymore," she says dejectedly but is quick to remember not to let him hear her pain so she hurriedly continues, "I mean I did have plans but they fell through at the last minute. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, I'm actually outside your house, I know it's late but I was thinking we could grab something to eat. You know clear the air, restore our lifelong friendship. So what do you say?"

"I say: absolutely. But instead of dinner, do you mind grabbing a drink somewhere? I could really use one right about now, after the night if had."

He laughs, thinking that she is joking. "You? Elena Gilbert, want to go out and get drunk."

"Yup, you are talking to the new and improved me. Are you game, Mathew Donovan?" her slightly flirty tone comes out of nowhere.

That tone of voice shuts him up, his laughter cuts off abruptly and he clears his throat briefly before answering back seriously, with an equally flirty tone, "Sure I'm game, I heard about this party going on down the block, it's supposed to be awesome."

"Cool, I'll meet you outside in 30 seconds then."

Before she heads out, she cannot resist the temptation to send one last text to Damon.

_#_

The two occupants of the room do not pay any attention to his discarded phone on the floor, tangled amongst the rest of his clothes and her tiny robe, nor do they hear the ringing over all the screaming, panting, groaning, and the _slap_ of sweaty skin on sweaty skin as Rebekah roughly rides Damon on the bed.

_#_

Elena walks out the front door and the first thing she sees is Damon's fraternity house and her stomach feels sick once again. Then she forces her gaze away from the house and tries to push all thoughts of _him_ away. Her eyes land on Matt; sweet, straight-laced, he-would-never-stand-up-a-date Matt. She beams at him and he beams right back at her.

"Wowza! That is some fine dress you got on there," he compliments her form-fitting black dress, that emphasizes every single one of her delectable curves as she makes her way down the porch and across the pathway to join him on the sidewalk. "You look breathtakingly gorgeous, Lena."

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

He offers up his arm and she grabs onto his bicep as they begin walking down the street towards the party. "So why are you already all dressed up tonight?"

"I was actually going to go out on a date tonight but like I said earlier, things just fell through at the last minute," she says vaguely but remembers that is Matt, her oldest friend, she is taking to, so she shares her shame. "Well, actually, he stood me up."

Inwardly he smirks deviously. "Well whoever this jerk is, he is a complete and utter idiot because you, my dear, look fantastic!" He spins her under his arm as they continue walking down the sidewalk side-by-side.

* * *

The party is already in fułl-swing; music blasting, bodies writhing, drunk people everywhere you look, couples coupling up against every surface; when Matt and Elena make their way inside.

A sign posted near the door informs them that this is a theme party:

_**Heaven and Hell Party**_

_Champagne and Wine on the top floor of a house, beer on the 1st floor, and hard liquor in the basement._

"Let's start and finish our night in the basement," Elena says as soon as they enter the Pi Kappa Alpha frat house.

"You sure?" he asks her as they make their way down the hallway, dodging around several bodies.

"Definitely. Lead the way, my friend." She smiles adorably at him, knowing that flirting with him would reassure him and make him stop talking. They would get downstairs more quickly and she could start drowning away the memory of a certain pair of haunting blue eyes.

* * *

It is nearly 2 in the morning when Matt finally stumbles into his bedroom, only to find his reward already completely au naturale, stretched out a top his bed. Rebekah.

"No fair," he says with an exaggerated frown. "You know my favorite part is unwrapping my presents."

"Oh, I know, but I promise I'll make it worth it." She calls him over with a crook of her index finger.

He smirks drunkenly as his eyes rake over each glorious bit of her bare skin. He begins to eagerly strip out of his clothes while he approaches the bed.

"Damon's asleep next door, I _really_ tired him out, I was very thorough," Rebekah says with a lascivious wink.

"I bet you were, I'm quite well acquainted with your work after yesterday. And this morning. And this afternoon," he tells her as he removes his final piece of clothing, his boxers, and awkwardly climbs on top of her

He goes in for a kiss but she stops him with a hand to his chest. "Not yet! First tell me how your end of the plan went. Is that bitch Elena—"

He cuts her off, still protective towards his childhood friend. "I told you not to say stuff like that about her!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm sorry," she gives him a soft kiss to calm him down. "Look I just care about keeping her reputation and that of my sorority house in tact, I want to keep her away from Damon. He'll destroy her if we let him get too close. So please tell me that our plan was effective, that him abandoning and you swooping in to be her knight-in-shining-armor worked."

"I'm fairly certain that she will never even speak to him again."

Again he leans forward for a kiss but this time she grants his silent request and allows him to lower them both down to the bed.

_'What difference does a few faked orgasms make when in the end I get the ultimate grand prize; Damon Salvatore to myself?'_ Rebekah thinks as she lets Matt have his way with her once again.

* * *

On Saturday, Damon wakes up in the wee hours of the morning, the sad had note yet risen in the sky. He woke up feeling distressed but he can no longer put his finger on the reason why. His mind is too alert to allow him the luxury of falling back asleep.

All he remembers from last night is his wild, animalistic fucking session with Rebekah. He groans loudly as the unpleasant memories come back to him, the sex was hot of course but his stomach still gave a quiver whenever he thinks of her or the night before.

His cell rings and lights up with a new text message from the floor and he begrudgingly slides out of his bed, still completely in the buff. It is an indesipherable drunken text from Melissa, he briefly recalls her as being the redhead he had sex with in the backseat of his camero the previous weekend. He rolls his eyes in annoyance at the desperation of yet another woman.

He is about to shut off his phone and crawl back into bed in the hopes of catching a few more hours of sleep, before he sees he has '1 unread message' from 10:17 last night. He opens it confused and begins to read:

**From: Elena**

**You know, if you didn't want to take me to the party, you could've at least been a man about it and told me instead of just standing me up! But it's whatever because right now I'm getting ready to go out with another guy in dress, heels, and jewelry. I hope you had fun doing whatever (or whomever, I suspect), God knows I will… Have a good life, Damon Salvatore.**

"What the fuck have I done?" he asks out loud to himself as he crumbles down to the ground. He rubs at his chest trying to relieve just a little bit of the strange ache in his chest.

Calling her back and apologizing, more like begging Elena for forgiveness seems like an excellent idea, but looks down at his phone screen and sees that it is just after 3 A.M. That is way too early to call someone so he settles on sending her a plea through a text message:

**_To: Elena_**

**_I am so sorry. Please don't hate me... Just call or text me back when you get this._**

**_Damon_**

* * *

Throughout the weekend Damon utilizes every tool he can think of to earn Elena's forgiveness. That first text turns into more frequent and lengthier texts once the sun comes up and it becomes painfully obvious that she is awake by now, and is just choosing to ignore. By Sunday, the texts still come, but now they accompany deliveries of bouquets of the most perfect roses she has ever seen. When the flowers do not extract a response from her, he resorts to sending her small yet expensive presents; various candies, pieces of jewelry, and designer clothes, shoes, and purses.

All of Damon's efforts though were a waste on Elena, she held her ground, refusing to give in to his player ways. She refused to play his games and/or be his next victim.

* * *

**A/N: Not to go all self-serving on you all but I think this chapter was some of my best writing yet, it just came really easily to me, I don't know how or why, but I am quite impressed with myself. The one thing I don't like is no Delena adorableness but rest assured, it's coming.**

**But, please, still leave me a review, let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that this update took so long! A bit of drama went down here at home, my dog is ****getting old, she can't see very well anymore and she started having seizures. We took her to the animal hospital, then the vet a few days later. It was a scary situation but she's okay now.**

**Also, I want to thank you guys so much for giving me over 100 reviews. Your continued support means so much to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Elena wakes up bright and early Monday morning a week after the stood-up-incident with a new resolve to just confront Damon head on rather than simply ignoring him, because obviously he could not take a hint. Everywhere she went, Damon sought her out. Between classes, in the cafeteria, at one of the many businesses around campus, there was Damon begging, pleading, pining for her to just give him two minutes to explain or apologize. The past week has been a nightmare.

The past week has not been a picnic for Damon either, not only at feeling like the biggest piece of shit on the planet where Elena is concerned but because Rebekah has gone back to being her exhaustingly clingy, relentless self.

As Elena goes about her morning routine, she makes plans inside her head on how to best deal with Damon and his fruitless persistence.

Approximately thirty minutes later she was dressed, groomed, and ready to take on the day. She heads out of her bedroom and down the main staircase before walking out the front door, a small, gentle smile on her face, confident that she would be able to rid herself of Damon's unwanted attention once and for all.

All of her careful planning flies out the window as soon as she exits the sorority house though, Damon is waiting for her there. He is holding a cardboard cup holder with two coffee cups in it and a white paper bag emblazoned with the logo from the nearby bakery.

He smiles timidly at her as he watches as her smile immediately turns into a frown and she freezes on the spot in the open doorway. Eventually she closes the dour behind her and takes a careful step toward him.

He holds up the two items in his hands in a silent invitation. She stays silent, regaining her strength while she eyes him wearily for a good thirty seconds before making her way over to the wicker set of outside furniture without a word. He would follow her, of course, just like he had been doing all week.

"Hey," Damon says, setting down their breakfast on the small table, then taking the seat opposite her.

In no mood to swap niceties with him, she barely suppresses the urge to roll her eyes and cuts right down to the chase. "What do you want, Damon?"

Neither of them reach for the food. "I just want to talk to you, Elena."

"We have nothing left to say to each other. I said everything I needed to in that one text message, but you just cannot seem to get that it's over, actually we never had an 'it' for it to be over…" she pauses for a moment, trying to squelch the sudden, ridiculous ache in her chest. "Just leave me alone please, stop calling me, stop texting me, and stop following me." She rises up from her seat and grabs her school bag, desperately needing to get away from him before her bravado gives out and she forgives him for hurting her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to this stupid class that I don't even want to be in, that is how much I really cannot stand to be around you."

He watches in stunned, yet still slightly impressed silence as this newly uncovered confident girl who is full of fire quickly walks away from him.

Just then a brilliant idea strikes him and he fishes his cellphone out of the pocket of his jeans before calling in a big favor.

* * *

Elena set her tray of food down on the table and sat in the chair across from Matt, who already sat with his own tray of food in front of him.

"So how has your morning been?" Matt asks her as he takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

Her lips curl up is disdain from just the thought of her dull business classes, but she does not want to taint her lunch time with her oldest friend so she flashes him a tiny smile and says, "It was fine. Do we have any plans for this weekend."

"No, not yet, but I was thinking that we go to this movie in the park thing on Saturday that I heard about. They're showing _Casablanca_ apparently, you love that movie."

She opens her mouth to accept his invitation, but before she can get a word out their conversation is interrupted when a boy neither of them recognizes walks up to their lunch table. He is tall and skinny, pale and kind of nerdy looking with bad skin and wearing large framed glasses.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?"

She nods and he hands over the manila envelope he carries and then immediately walks away.

The two best friends just stare at one another in stunned silence before Elena finally breaks them out of it with a small, nervous laugh. "Well that was weird."

"Tell me about it," he says with an answering chuckle. "So, anyways lets see what's in that mysterious envelope."

Tentatively she releases the closure at the top and pulls out the single sheet of paper inside. Her jaw drops open when she sees a copy of her school schedule with today's date on it, but what is shocking is the fact that instead of all the business classes her father pushed her into, all of her previous dance classes are back. In the bottom right hand corner is a scribbled message:

DS - I hope you like it, just please talk to me

"Earth to Lena," Matt says as he waves his arms in front of her face, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

She lets out a self-conscious laugh. "Sorry, I zoned out there a little bit. What did you say?"

"I asked what was on that page that is so fascinating."

"Nothing. It's just a note from one of my professors, asking to meet with me to go over one of my papers." She quickly hides the page from his view as she stuffs it in her bag. She has no idea why she chooses to lie, maybe it's because if she tells him it's from Damon he'll freak. "I should go, try to catch him before the next class starts," she says quickly. Abandoning her still untouched lunch, she stands up abruptly, not exactly comfortable lying to her best friend. "So bye." She waves awkwardly and practically runs out the cafeteria door, that leads to the outside.

"Well goodbye then I guess. I'll call you later with the specifics about this weekend."

She does not answer or even glance back at him, pretending not to hear him as she rushes out the door.

Twenty minutes later, she finds herself lightly knocking on the front door of he Alpha Chi Rho fraternity house, just hoping that Damon is at home at this time of day. Some strange boy answers the door and informs her that Damon is indeed there. He leads her up the stairs and they stop in front of a wooden door, assumably Damon's bedroom door. The boy leaves her to it.

It takes her a few failed attempts but eventually she plucks up enough courage to softly rap her knuckles against the wood. It takes him even longer to open the door, but when he finally does his eyes widen slightly in shock, but soon after a small, delighted grin spreads across his lips. She cannot fight her answering griin.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

They continue to stare, smiling at each other like a couple of mental patients in the doorway for awhile. Finally she breaks the contented silence by gesturing in to his room and asking, "May I come in?"

He does not say anything, just pushes the door open wider and steps aside to let her pass by. He closes the door behind her before turning to face her, sort of at a loss for what to do with a girl in his room when sex is not in the cards. "So… what's up?"

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk." She sits down on the edge of his bed in a mock show of casualness when really it is a deliberate move to prevent her shaky legs from giving out from under her.

"Okay, well, I suppose the best place to start is that night, the night that I didn't show up for our date. You were right, I did get caught up in having sex with another girl." Her sharp intake of breath following his confession compels him forward, to be closer to her. They are now within touching distance but he does not dare to reach out and risk scaring her away again.

"How can I trust you or even be around you when all you think about is sex? I'm not that kind of person." Elena says almost inaudibly, while keeping her gaze intently focused on the carpet in order to avoid those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"You probably shouldn't," he states as he sits down on the bed beside her. Then he hooks his finger underneath her chin and gently lifts her head until their eyes lock. "But give me another chance anyway. Give me a chance to prove to everybody that they are wrong about me. Give me a chance to prove that I can think with my actual head and not just the one in my pants."

They lull off into a silence once again as she struggles to absorb everything he just said, but it is all too confusing. All she can manage is to shake her head back and forth and whisper, "I don't know, Damon, trusting you would be insanely risky."

He leans forward to rest his forehead against her's. "Please, Elena. I just want to know you. Whether it's real or not is up to you."

It takes her a minute but eventually she nods her head.

"Really?" Damon asks in astonishment.

"Yes, really."

He leans in to plant a kiss on her lips but she stops him short with a hand on his chest.

"We are going to try this for real this time, I'm not ready to jump into anything just yet, I'm not sure if I can completely trust you."

He nods his head a few times in quick succession, not willing to push his luck because he feared her walking away from him again. "Okay, sure." He pauses, trying to come up with the right thing to say next. "How about we go out on our first official date this Saturday?"

"I'd love to. But you better show up this time," Elena says as a wide smile spreads across her face

Damon smiles back. "I promise."

"On that note, unfortunately, I have to go, I have to still go home to get my dance bag, and then show up to my class by 1. Thank you for that by the way." She gets up from the bed and picks up her school bag from the floor, before walking towards the dooR.

"No problem, well I'll give you a call later," he says as he follows her to the door and opens the door for her.

"Bye, Damon." She flashes him one last beautiful grin while he holds the door open wide for her. At the final second though, she turns back to him and asks, "Just one more question, how in the world did you change my classes back without my father finding out and expelling us both."

"Well lets just say, I know people," he says with a conspiratorial wink that sends a wave of delicious tingles down her spine.

* * *

Later that same day, Rebekah corners Damon while he is walking out of the campus gym exhausted, hungry, and freshly showered after his workout, his state of mind considerably darkens when he spots Rebekah leaning against the hood of his car.

"Hello there, lover boy. You want to have some fun, I'm bored," she practically purrs and throws him a flirty wave as they make their way towards each other; him wanting to get to his car so he can get away from her as soon as possible and her just wanting to be able to touch him, making it easier to seduce him.

Once they finally meet up in the middle, she immediately places her hands on his chest. He quickly brushes her hands off and rolls his eyes as he steps around her. "No, Rebekah, I do not want to have some fun with you. I do not want to do anything with you or even be near you, you skank."

With that, he opens his car door, tosses his gym bag in the backseat, climbs behind the wheel, and drives off. Rebekah is left standing there in the parking lot, rejected and pissed off, her mouth hanging open in disbelief then pinched shut in haughty anger.

* * *

Just after 6 that night, Matt calls Elena on her cell.

"Hey, Matt," she answers the phone after looking down at her Caller ID, while she makes her way into the sorority house and then to her bedroom.

"Woah, you sound like you're about ready to pass out," Matt says dejectedly, disappointed by the fact that he cannot possibly ask her to hang out tonight now.

"Yeah, I am, it's been a long day." She finally gets to her room, shutting the door behind her once she enters.

Apparently getting back to dancing after not doing it for a couple of weeks is not so easy, Elena thinks to herself as she takes a seat down on her bed. She toes off her shoes with a happy sigh.

"Did you want something?" she asks, just wanting to get off the phone and take a nice, hot shower to soothe her aching leg muscles.

"No, not really, I just wanted to talk since you nearly ran out of the cafeteria to have that talk with your professor."

"What?"

"That note you got today at lunch about one of your professors wanting to meet with you to discuss a paper you wrote. Remember?"

Finally remembering her lie to him earlier, she lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh, right. Look Matt, I'm really out of it right now. So can we just catch up later?"

"Yeah, okay I'll let you go. We can always catch up when we go out to the park this weekend."

"Yeah, about that," she starts timidly, knowing that when he finds out she is blowing him off to go on a date with Damon. Just wanting to get it over with, she quickly continues, "I can't go. I actually have a date Saturday," she pauses briefly before continuing quickly, "with Damon."

Matt can do nothing but sit there on his end of the line in stunned silence for a while, torn between despair and anger. "I gotta go."

"Wait Matt." It is in that moment that she hears the dial tone reverberating in her ear.

He hung up on her.

* * *

**A/N: I hurt my shoulder this morning, I wanted to make the chapter longer but I physically can't.**

** I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think that I might take a step back from this story, I'm kind of despondent about Delena right now, also I kind of want to write a If I Stay, Adam/Mia fanfiction before the movie comes out on August 22nd. I'll still update, just not as frequently.**

** Płease leave me a review below, it would seriously encourage me while writing the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: See! I did it, I wrote and posted chapter 7 quickly, I'm so proud of myself!**

**Check out my new If I Stay story, Where to Now?, if you get a chance.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Today is the day, it is finally here, and neither Damon nor Elena can erase the stupid smiles from their faces.

Elena had not exactly talked to Damon since he called her after her classes on Monday evening, like he promised he would. There conversation was brief, seeing as they were both swamped with a massive amount of homework, but still surprisingly comfortable.

Despite the lapse in communication, she had no doubt that he was thinking about her just as much as she was thinking about him. His gifts throughout the week were undeniably sweet, but what really got to her was the message hidden between the lines of each one, that he was looking forward to their second-attempt-at-a-first-date too.

**_-flash-_**

On Tuesday, she woke up to a few knocks on her door. Once she had woken herself up enough to crawl out of her warm, comfy bed and stumble over to the door, she opened it only to come face-to-face with a way-too-perky-for-any-time-before-10am Caroline Forbes. She was clutching a large, white garment bag.

The huge smile on her face threatened to split her face as she thrust the bag towards a still half-asleep and very bewildered Elena. "Good morning! Special delivery for one Miss Elena Gilbert!"

Elena was still utterly confused as she hesitantly reached out and took the bag from Caroline. The other girl made no move to leave and go back to her own bedroom so, not really knowing what else to do in that situation, Elena just left the door open while she walked back to her bed, setting the garment bag down on top of her messy comforter.

She noticed a note was pinned to the front:

_Elena,_

_I know that I bought you a dress for our first first-date but I saw this and I thought you'd like it better. Plus, I'm pretty sure that that other dress is cursed._

_Hope you like it,_

_Damon_

She made quick work of unzipping the bag and pulling out a gorgeous red, halter tie, spaghetti strap dress with pleated and scallop detailing on the bodice. The skirt looked like it would fall to just above the knee. It was not until she turned it over that she discovered the nearly nonexistant back. She almost laughed out loud at how very Damon that little detail was.

"So what did you get?" Caroline asked in her same overly excited voice from behind her, startling Elena, who had completely forgotten that she had company.

Elena turned to look back at the giddy blonde and flashed her a small smile before turning back to the dress. "Oh, just a dress."

Caroline walked over to stand beside her in order to get a closer look. "It's stunning! Who's it from?"

Elena does not even stand a chance of fighting off the gigantic grin that spreads across her face, but she is still careful not to mention Damon by name, knowing perfectly well how people, especially other girls, react to the mere mention of his name. "Oh, just this guy I have a date with on Saturday."

"Ohhhhh," Caroline squealed out. "Someone's falling hard!"

**_-flash-_**

On Wednesday, another special delivery was waiting for her on top of her bed when she walked in her bedroom after a long day of briefly wonders how and which one of her sorority sisters Damon got to help him break in to her room but quickly dismisses the specifics as inconsequential.

As she approached the bed, with a smile set firmly upon her lips, she discovered that it is actually two seperate packages. With eager anticipation, she flips open the lid of the first and pulls out a pair of red, faux leather sandals with tons of skinny straps stacked from peep toe to ankle. The ankle strap adjusts with a metal buckle and hidden elastic, on top of a sexy, wrapped stiletto heel.

Then she opened up the second box and found a matching red, velvet clutch purse.

Her smile brightens when she noticed the note that had somehow gotten thrown to the side in her excitement.

_Elena,_

_I know every woman loves a new pair of shoes and a new handbag._

_I can hardly wait to see you tomorrow night, all decked out in red._

_Until then,_

_Damon_

**_-flash-_**

On Thursday, as she was getting ready to swipe her student ID card through the machine to pay for the chicken salad sandwich, individual bag of salt & vinegar potato chips, and miniature bottle of diet soda that she had gotten for lunch, a tap on her shoulder made her whip around.

A graying, little old cafeteria lady stood there, grinning up at her through her thick glasses. "Oh you don't want to eat that, my dear." She took Elena's tray of food away and sets it behind the counter, Elena was too stunned to object. "Come with me Miss Elena, I have something very special to show you." No idea how this woman she has never met before knows her name but all she could do was follow her.

They weave in and of tables before eventually coming to a stop at one of the many round lunch tables, this one is not packed with a bunch of boisterous students, unlike the surrounding tables. A takeout bag from her favorite nearby restaurant sat in the middle and Elena could not keep the swarm of joyous butterflies out of her belly nor the face-splitting grin that took over her face.

"Have a good lunch, sweetheart! Don't you even hesitate to let me know if I can help you with anything. I'll be right back there," she said, pointing one of her wrinkled fingers back towards the main entrée counter on their left as Elena took her seat. With one more sweet smile, the cafeteria worker headed back to her job and Elena pulled the delectable-smelling bag closer.

Before she had the chance to rip into the bag and dive head-first into her lunch, she spotted a note taped on to the side:

_Elena,_

_Eat up! I like a girl with an appetite_

_Is it Saturday yet?_

_Yours,_

_Damon_

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The voice jerked Elena out of her daydreams about the blue eyed boy that had not been very far from her thoughts for even one minute over the past week. She quickly turned her head toward the voice, with a slight blush on her face at being caught dreaming about inappropriate things in public, only to see a grinning Caroline, who tugged another of Elena's sorority sisters, an equally happy Bonnie, behind her.

"No, of course not. Take a seat!"

The three girls chat and begin to form a bond throughout the remainder of lunch, they swapped food back and forth from each of their lunches.

At one point she watched as Matt walked by. A bitter scowl graced his lips at the sight of her and her new friends, but she just quickly adverted her eyes away and returned to gabbing and laughing with Bonnie and Caroline. If he wanted to act like a child simply over who she chose to date, that was his issue and she honestly was in no mood to deal with all of that.

**_-flash-_**

Just yesterday, as soon as she exited her Contemporary Ballet class her eyes immediately land on the last person, other than her father, that she wants to see right now. Her mother, in all her snooty, judgmental, disapproving glory, was sitting on a bench right outside of the front door, a none-too-happy glare on her pinched face directed right at her only daughter.

_Oh shit! I'm busted, she and dad must have found out about me changing my classes behind their backs. And now she's just seen me confirm my treachery by coming out of the Arts building instead of the Business building, carrying my dance duffel instead of a laptop case. I am so screwed._

This is all Elena could think about as she walked up to the bench and greeted her mother coldly with, "Hello, mother."

"Elena," her mom greeted in a equally cold voice, her glare still in place. "What in the world do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Geez, mother, would you knock it off already? What part of 'it's MY life, MY choice' do you and dad not understand?"

"But he is absolutely perfect for you."

Elena is utterly confused by this point so she raised her voice when she asked, "Wait!? What? What are you talking about? Who is absolutely perfect for me?"

"Mathew," her mom said as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the universe.

Elena lets out a short, relieved laugh before she asked, "Matt? What does Matt have to do with anything?"

"I just told you, he is absolutely perfect for you. He's smart, funny, and good-looking. So imagine my surprise when Mrs. Donovan rings me up nearly in tears because she got a frantic call from her clearly brokenhearted son complaining about my daughter rejecting him in favor of whoring herself out! Explain yourself?"

"First of all, I did not reject Matt because (A) there's nothing romantic between us, never was and never will be, and (B) if anything Matt rejected me by pushing my friendship away when I CHOSE to GO OUT WITH, not whore myself out with, someone he doesn't approve of." Elena shook her head to herself, completely spent from having this conversation with her mother once again, and started to walk back to her sorority house as she said, "I am so sick and tired of you and dad interfering in my life because who I date IS my life, my choice."

Her mom did not even bother to follow her but still called, "Well, sweetie, we DO know what is best for you."

Elena stopped in her tracks, considered turning back around and continuing to argue with her mother but resisted the urge and just kept walking.

By the time she had gotten back to her house and made her way up to her bedroom, her good mood from learning about and doing the thing she loved the most all day had all but vanished. That was until she entered the hallway to see the most glorious arrangement of flowers. A smiling, happy face, brilliantly yellow, ceramic mug full of warm yellow roses and classic white daisies sat on the floor right outside of her door.

She knew instantly that the flowers were from Damon because who else would know what she needed before even she knew it? and they were exactly what she needed at that moment, they cheered her up right away and brought the smile back to her face.

As she picked up, then carried the flower arrangement into her room, she noticed a note positioned between the blooms:

_Elena,_

_I want to see that beautiful smile of yours in person tomorrow!_

_Did we say 7 o'clock or 8?_

_Kidding!_

_I've been thinking about this all week!_

_Smiling myself,_

_Damon_

**_-flash-_**

Today is finally Saturday and two hours before her and Damon's date is supposed to begin, Elena decides to just start getting ready, rather than stewing in her nervousness any longer.

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore, do you mind staying behind and giving me hand with some heavy boxes in my office?" Katherine, in full-on professor mode now, calls out to Damon as he and the rest of the students scramble to gather up their things and walk out of the classroom.

He considers ignoring her, to just keep walking forward and pretend like he did not hear her. But that option flies out the window when she grabs on to his forearm. "Mr. Salvatore, did you hear me? Can you help me?" He barely suppresses his sigh of annoyance as he follows her back to her office as the last of the class clears out.

She walks inside but he deliberately stays standing in the doorway. Looking around but not seeing any boxes, he asks, "So what did you need my help with?"

"Why don't you come closer, lock the door behind you, and I'll show you," she says, throwing him a wickedly suggestive wink while she perches on the edge of her desk, lifting up her skirt and spreading her knees teasingly apart, giving him an excellent view of what is between her thighs.

"Um, no. I don't think that's a good idea." He is shuffling his feet by this point and desperately trying to keep his eyes adverted.

He is clearly tempted to fall back into his player ways, but then an image of Elena's sweet, smiling flashes into his mind and remembers how in less than a hours time she will be expecting him to be on her doorstep, ready for their second-chance first-date. "If you don't really need my help, I think it'd be best if I go."

She simply chooses to ignore him and lifts the hem of her skirt up a few more inches. "I do need your help though. It's been over a week, my body aches for your touch."

All he can do is give a cold laugh at her desperate and, quite frankly, lame attempt at seduction. "I'm really not in the least bit interested. Go find another play thing, Katherine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

He readjusts the strap of his backpack on his shoulder before backing from the office doorway, then leaving the classroom altogether to head back to the frat house.

* * *

At 6:55, five whole minutes before their date is supposed to begin, Damon knocks on the front door of the Delta Sigma Theta sorority house. A girl Damon does not recognize answers the door and is immediately struck dumb by the beautiful piece of masculinity standing on the other side of the door. Wearing a pair of dark washed blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and his signature black leather jacket, with his perfectly messy, just-fucked hair, Damon knows he looks good. He just flashes this girl one of his patented smirks and asks for Elena. The girl, still in a state of shock, quickly scurries away, upstairs presumably to tell Elena that her date is there.

A minute later, Elena makes her way downstairs, looking smoking hot all decked out in her red dress and red high heels. The dangling, silver earrings, necklace, and bracelet with the tiny dancer charm that he had bought her accessorize her outfit. With her chocolate tresses up in a low hanging, loose bun with a few strands of curls hanging down each side of her face, she takes his breath away.

"Hey," she breathes out when she gets within a foot of him.

"Hey back," he manages to say.

After about thirty seconds or so of silence, in which they each openly admire the other, he snaps out of it and leans slightly forward to leave a peck on her cheek. While he is pulling away he whispers near her ear, "You look stunning."

He pulls back in time to see her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. "Thanks."

He just grins at her adorable shyness and places one of his hands on the small of her back before beginning to lead her out to his car.

Right before they reach the front door, they hear the bitter, unpleasant voice of Rebekah from behind them. "Well, well, well what do we have here? A manwhore going on a pity date with a naive freak. How cute."

They look at one another and silently agree to just ignore her, and keep walking out the door, shutting it behind them. Leaving a seething blonde on the other side of the door.

He leads her towards his camero, opens the passengers-side door for her and closing it again once she is seated safely inside.

"So, where are we going?" she asks with a smile as he turns the key, the engine roars to life.

"Nice try. But no, it's a surprise!"

"I don't really like surprises, Damon. Just tell me," she whines out playfully.

"That's just too bad."

She turns in her seat to face him, widens her big brown eyes in mock innocence, and fake pouts, her face growing more and more exaggerated by the second until he breaks and laughs out loud.

"Don't give me that face! It's not going to work! You just turn right back around and be patient!"

She is smiling hugely now as she turns back and faces forward.

A comfortable silence descends over the interior of the car, each shooting the other a flirty look every once in a while.

Less than ten minutes later, Elena's jaw nearly hits the floor as they pull into the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I'm an idiot! As I'm finishing writing the Damon/Katherine scene, it hits me that it's supposed to be Saturday in the story and they don't do classes on weekends (or do they? I've no idea) But I like that scene so it's staying. Just go with it.**

**What did you think of the new promo for S6 of TVD? Poor Elena :(**

**Please leave me a review below! My numbers keep steadily dropping and that is not helping with my writing process at all.**


End file.
